Rohanne Oldflowers
'''Rohanne Oldflowers '''is the oldest surviving child of Lord Odhran Oldflowers and his wife, the late Lady Galiena Dunn. She is the heir to Sommerset in the Reach. Appearance Rohanne possesses long, thick dark hair that falls past a narrow waist in curls. Her eyes are light by comparison and a curious combination of both blue and green--one is the former, the other is the latter--a striking feature only noticeable within her immediate company. Her fair complexion is complemented by the blush of health upon high cheekbones, and despite plenty of time spent out of doors, does not suffer for freckles. Though a diminutive creature, standing no more than five feet four inches, her strength ought not be underestimated, for she is neither weak nor frail. Insofar as fashion is concerned, Rohanne is fond of adorning herself with raiments embroidered with subtleties that reflect the sigil of her household. While dresses are most often patterned in fabrics of verdant or crimson shades, she also is fond of violets and indigos. History Sommerset, nestled in the southern expanse of the Reach between Darkdell and Uplands, is widely recognized throughout Westeros for the quality of the horseflesh produced from their stables, taking pride in breeding programs which are held to the highest of standards developed throughout the years over several generations of House Oldflowers. As such, Rohanne Oldflowers--the eldest daughter born to Lord Odhran Oldflowers and Lady Galiena Dunn--was practically born on the back of a horse, settled into the saddle before she could even walk, let alone speak. Sommerset was never meant to pass from father to daughter, however, when the Stranger took her brother Everet--the only male issue afforded her father--following a fall from a horse he hadn’t the confidence to handle at the age of nine, Rohanne’s education, while as complete as any other good lady’s of the Reach, quickly became far more than simply learning to embroider or carry a tune. She was not taught to take the reins and merely ride a horse for the sake of pleasure or necessity alone, but learned about the animal itself as a whole, for the sake of the family’s business, and for ensuring the well-being of the house for generations to come as the heir. As luck would have it, she took to the responsibility with far more grace and vigor than her late sibling, interested rather than intimidated by the scope of the work. Rohanne01.jpg Rohanne06.jpg Rohanne1.jpg Rohanne8.jpg Rohanne3.jpg Rohanne9.jpg b9db04ed62f9fe6d7e6ef7c7e892ecb2.jpg Rohanne4.jpg Rohanne04.jpg Temperament, conformance, gait, strength, bearing, intelligence--a Lady of Oldflowers must be able to recognize favorable traits in order to breed them successfully; she must also be able to cull undesirable animals from the herd when they balk at training. Willfulness is not a thing to be born in a horse, and more than once has Rohanne had her left hand broken while in the midst of working with a stubborn animal. Though healed, enough damage has been done by the repeated injury to ensure that her grip will never be as tight or as strong as it once was, nor can she maintain hold of something heavy or opposing within it for long; on less frequent occasions it suffers from tingling or numbness. As age and infirmity close in, Lord Odhran finds more comfort in wine and cyvasse than in the saddle of late, leaving the reins of Sommerset in Rohanne’s capable hands. With Everild frightened of the animals and Jehanne suffering a frailty as a result of the long and complicated birth that resulted in the loss of their mother’s life, Rohanne is tasked with overseeing both the household and the business, finding the latter far easier than the former when dealing with two younger sisters and their vanity. With a passion for the trade and ideas on how to further expand on their already substantial income--as well as entertain her own interests--new construction has begun. In addition to boasting the largest arena in Westeros, Sommerset is building a racing circuit. Timeline * 348 - Rohanne Oldflowers is born. * 352 - Everild Oldflowers is born. * 353 - Everet Oldflowers suffers a fatal injury when thrown from his horse. * 356 - Jehanne Oldflowers is born. * 356 - Galiena Oldflowers dies during childbirth. * 367 - Lord Odhran hands the reins of the family business over to Rohanne. * 368 - Construction of a racing circuit at Sommerset begins. Family * Lord Odhran Oldflowers - Father, Born 313 * Lady Galiena Oldflowers - Mother, Born 321, Died 356 * Everet Oldflowers - Brother, Born 344, Died 353 * Rohanne Oldflowers - Born 348 * Everild Oldflowers - Sister, Born 352 * Jehanne Oldflowers - Sister, Born 356 Category:Reachman Category:House Oldflowers